


Babysitting two Brats

by Jikook_Vminlifeu



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, I love nalu I promise - Freeform, Promise, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, bad language, cursing, just need to y'know eliminate the competition, just stay tuned, love y'all, mean Lucy - Freeform, natsu won't die though, no nalu, please read this horrible piece of crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikook_Vminlifeu/pseuds/Jikook_Vminlifeu
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has to take care of two former Oracion Seis members, Midnight and Cobra, for s year. The council picked her because of her too pure heart... Plus they know she's broke.So Lucy agrees."Let's just get this over with so I can dump you on your asses by the end of the year."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! Hello, my fellow FT lovers. I just wanna say that I am starting a second work on here so I can share my love for Fairy Tail as well. Please understand if I am absent for days at a time, I swear I'll try my best to update. I am currently working on the first chapter of this book and I am very insecure about it, sorry. I have worked on it for a few days now and I still am not satisfied. I could really use motivation. So please tell me if you hate it.

Hai! Hello, my fellow FT lovers. I just wanna say that I am starting a second work on here so I can share my love for Fairy Tail as well. Please understand if I am absent for days at a time, I swear I'll try my best to update. I am currently working on the first chapter of this book and I am very insecure about it, sorry. I have worked on it for a few days now and I still am not satisfied. I could really use motivation. So please tell me your opinions and I swear I'll try my best on this. Love y'all and have a great 4th of July tmr!!!! 😘😘😘💜💜💜🎉🎊🌠⭐


	2. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Hope you enjoy this and know that criticism is always open and I love your opinions. Please tell me your thoughts. 💜
> 
> P.S this sucks. First chapter and it already sucks.
> 
> *Chapter Edited*

_**Hello, this is Author-nim. Just wanted to say that I will try my best on this fanfic, if it doesn't get enough attention on here then I'll post it on another fanfic platform such as Fanfiction. Net, or Tumblr. Please respect all of my hard work, and my hectic update schedule. I update randomly because I will get unmotivated with a schedule and I most likely will give shit chapters. So please don't rush me or I'll feel pressured and won't wanna do it. That's all. Enjoy!(?)** _

Lucy's P.O.V  
**Waking up to someone banging on my door was not how I planned my morning to be, not at all. So when it happened, you know for sure I was pissed.**

**I throw my blanket off of me after seeing the clock which says 3:50am in big bulky numbers. Who the hell is knocking on my door at almost 4:00am?**

**As I walk to the door I try to think of anyone that would be up at this time, but my mind comes up blank.**

**I stomp over to the door, mad as hell and steam blowing out my ears, I calm myself down because it's too early to get worked up. Whoever it is they better have a good reason for waking me up. A queen needs her beauty sleep.**

**I yank the door open ready to smack a bitch, or Natsu, but stop as soon as I realize it's the council.**

**Oh shit. What did I-Natsu do?**

**I quickly try to close the door, thinking of any ways I could've something bad enough for the council to knock on my door this early.**

**The door gets blocked by a foot, which leads up to a certain man, one that I wish I could punch in the face for waking me up, but I hold myself back. Calm down Lucy, it's a Council member there are a lot of consequences to messing with him or harming him in any way.**

**"Whatever it is, it was Natsu's fault." I say without hesitation. Doranbolt looks shocked for a second.**

**Then he chuckles slightly before shaking his head.**

**"Don't worry Lucy, you're not in trouble."**

**I tilt my head in confusion, then what does he want?**

**My eyebrows raise in a silent question to which he sighs nervously. I stand impatiently for a few minutes just staring at him until he breaks.**

**"Ahm, so the council sent me to tell you... Well ask really, if you would mind taking two of the former Oracion Seis members into your care." He looks at me with anticipation, and... Pleading?**

**Too bad I don't care.**

**"Uh, yeah, no thank you. Bye." I go to close the door but he quickly stops me, "Please, Lucy I'm begging, I cannot be near these two for another minute I swear I might hurt them. The Council is willing to pay for it."**

**My interest is piqued when money gets mentioned. But wait, exactly how much money? I don't wanna seem to interested in case it's only a small amount.**

**"How much?" I ask. And he brightens up, looking at me knowingly.**

**He smiles creepily. Uh oh.**

**"Well, 130k jewel plus we will pay for your rent the entire time these two are in your care."**

**Hmm, how did they know I was broke? Maybe it'll be good, I could buy myself extra stuff and maybe I could get those shoes I've wanted for a while.**

**But... On the other side it's two ORACION SEIS members, they tried to kill me. But then again, the money, I won't need to panic every month for rent.**

**I sigh defeatedly. Nodding hesitantly, I gesture for him to hand over the money. He does so happily, it's in a blue baggie. Cute. Shit, I forgot to ask who I'm taking care of.**

**"Wait, who is it?" I hope it's Racer and Hot Eye, they would be the easiest to deal with. Angel is still a bitch to me, and I still hate Midnight and Cobra just because they were always dicks.**

**"It's Midnight, and Cobra or Macbeth and Erik."**

**"You little piece of-"**

**"No take backsies." He pushes the two members into me and leaves behind a suitcase before running down the hall. What a child.**

**I would chase him but I'm way too tired to care right now. Cobra and Midnight just stand there after Doranbolt runs away.**

**"Hey, Princess. Nice to see you too." Cobra laughs mockingly and I almost Lucy kick him, but I remember that I need to keep my cool or mean Lucy will appear and no one wants to see that. Trust me.**

**"I'd love to see that." Cobra chuckles, damn it he can hear my thoughts.**

**"Yes, yes I can. Why does everyone forget that? I don't get it." (A/N: hello, author-nim here, and this is a serious question. HOW DOES EVERYONE FORGET COBRA CAN READ MINDS?!?!? Like he legit almost killed Natsu because he could read his mind. Author-nim out!)**

**Midnight just stands there, gaze blank and cold as he stares into my soul.**

**'Creepy motherfucker. Oh shit, Cobra.'**

**"Now, now Princess, that language is not very lady like if you ask me." Cobra remarks, a grin playing at his lips.**

**"Yeah well, nobody asked you." I curl my lip at him and he just chuckles.**

**"Oh now you're getting sassy? Maybe I should put you in your place." Did he just-**

**"You? Please, I'd like to see you try. Let me guess you're gonna poison me? How cliché of a reptile."**

**Cobra glares at me and I look right back, thinking many mean comments. Until Midnight breaks the silence with his cold, dead voice.**

**"As much as I'd love to see you two eye-fuck each other I really wanna go to sleep." Midnight interrupts our staring contest and I glance at him, his eyes are drooping and he looks like he would start sleeping standing up.**

**"Where am I sleeping? That's all I wanna know." Midnight announces. Straight to the point, good.**

**I sigh heavily.**

**"As much as I hate both of you, one of y'all are gonna have to sleep with me." I say, and Cobra smirks creepily.**

**"Wow, Princess I never took you for one to jump in bed. But I guess all blonde skanks have their moments."**

**"That's not what I meant you scaly bitch. Just for that you're sleeping on the couch. Midnight you're sleeping beside me."**

**Cobra just growls at me and Midnight shrugs. "All I wanna do is sleep, so both of you shut the fuck up."**

**Midnight glares coldly at both of us and I could've swore I seen Cobra shiver.**

**It's almost creepy how much Midnight reminds me of a ghost.**

**"Whatever. Let's go." I get** **a fresh set of blankets and pillows from my small closet and set them on the couch, feeling the two mens' eyes on me as I make up the couch for Cobra.**

**He watches closely and I feel his gaze burning a hole into my scalp.**

**I decide to ignore it just to make him mad.**

**After I got done with the couch I looked over to see Midnight already tucked into my bed.**

**'Creepy I didn't even hear him move.'**

**"Okay, Mr. Scale go take a shower you stink of dead mice and whatever else snakes eat."**

**Cobra scoffs glaring at me angrily.**

**"Yeah, well at least there's one good thing about your body, it's not as ugly as that science abomination you call your 'face'." Cobra mocks me and then smirks.**

**Jackass.**

**"Just slither your slimy skin into the shower. I'm way too tired to argue with you."**

**The reptile brat just scoffs and I move around him to get to my bed.**

**Let's hope I don'y commit murder before the end of the year.**

**'This is gonna be the longest year of my life.'**

* proofread*

*Okay, I added extra words, sentences and things that I think needed to be added. So reread this chapter and I promise it's a much better version than the first.*


	3. Shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys. Long time no see! This is a short chapter and it's a terrible one. I just wanted to put something out there but it's obviously not my best work. Just bear with me, this won' be a very long story. I'll make sure the last chapter is a lengthy one. Bye!

Lucy woke up to a strange warmth. She scoots closer to it, sighing dreamily as two strong arms wrap around her small form. She sighs one last time before pressing her nose into the warm chest-

_I live alone._

With that thought she shoots up. A scream escaping her as she lays eyes on the man in her bed. "Oi, can you shut it? Other people are trying to sleep here?" A voice startles her from across the room.

Suddenly, this morning's activities come rushing to her and she groans before throwing herself back on her pillow, a pitiful squeak erupts when an arm is thrown over her waist. Strong and firm, pulling her closer to his body.

"A-ah, g-get off me, you perv! Lucy-Kick!" The man shoots out of the bed as Lucy quickly jumps up, running towards the bathroom and hearing a low growl behind her. She almost makes it. Almost.

A large hand grabs her wrist, yanking her backwards and into that same firm chest. By this time her face is as red as a strawberry. He smirks, devious and creepy. Her breath gets stolen as a stampede of fear crushes her lungs.

"Where do you think you're going, Princess?"

Lucy splutters out gibberish, too shocked beyond reasoning to even comprehend the pet name he so graciously bestowed upon her

Macbeth chuckles darkly, causing a shiver to run up her spine. Lucy tries not to stare into the deep pits of black dotted with a singular dot, red, alone. She fails, and his gaze pierces her poor soul causing an onslight of emotions to unravel inside her.

She feels the heat his body emanates and shivers from nerves, or, as she tells herself, the cold. Though, the heat of him against her small form is overpowering, she quickly registers a stirring on her couch. Turning away from that deadly gaze she lands her sight on the maroon-haired man on her couch as he slowly sits up, aggravated it seems, telling by the glare he sets on the other two people in the room.

"The hell are you so loud this early?" Cobra growls, voice vibrating with post-sleep and eyes that shine a dark purple. Penetrating.

Lucy fights the small shiver curling her spine and bites her lip. Both male's eyes trail over to her, inquiring and curious. Cobra seemed to have read her mind as he smirks, emitting a deep blush to flood Lucy's pale cheeks.

"Well, we-"

"Who wants to go shopping?" Lucy blurts, hastily as to hinder any unwanted information being mentioned. The two males stare in confusion.

"U-um, you both need clothes and... Toiletries, correct? Why not go today since you two are my paycheck for a while? I don't gotta go to the guild." Lucy smiles at her seemingly-awesome save but it falters when she sees the two young mages smile creepily.

"Of course, we would love to. Since, y'know, we are your paychecks." Cobra says happily.

Lucy narrows her eyes before nodding slowly, still extremely suspicious.

"Alright, let me get dressed and we'll go." Lucy skips away and the boys look at each other. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Cobra asks Midnight, who nods before turning towards the blonde's bathroom door and smiling. Menacing.

Macbeth 

As we wait on the blonde brat, Erik and I chuckls lowly, making our plan up. We're gonna go shopping with the blonde, Lucy was her name I think, and when she looks away, we'll make a run for it.

Lucy comes out shortly, a pink sundress showing off her curves, and showing the sides of her stomach with a small peak of her breats pressed together.

Damn. I may be evil and shit, but I still know what a beautiful, curvacious woman is, and I'm still a man.

I look to Erik, seeing him smirk at the blonde as she struts over, hips swaying unknowingly seductive. She smiles shyly, before grabbing her purse pulling out a pair of handcuffs...

Handcuffs?!

"Oh, you thought I was going anywhere with you without protection... I may be blonde but I'm not stupid. Someone dropped these off while you two were asleep, they make you two stay together and also be within ten feet of me, if you so much as think of using magic it will zap you. If you step out of ten feet, you will be zapped. Clear?" She smirks, spinning the handcuffs on her slender finger.

I grit my teeth, clenching my jaw shut. What a hassle.

Etik seems to be onboard with my thoughts because he grimly nods, mouth twisting in disgust yet astonishment.

"What makes you think we're gonna put them on?" Erik challanges. She smiles, wide and so pretty, a touch of venom apparent in her tone when she says; "Oh, you will. Trust me."

...

Cobra

As we walk through the various shops and restaurants, my mood dampens even further when Lucy, or the blond bitch who has me captured, tugs on the magic chain connecting our handcuffs. Mine are connected to Midnight, and both of ours is connected to Lucy, who has a bracelet. The chain isn't visible, seeing as that would cause people to panic since us "criminals" aren't very appreciated. All the things we do for people, and this is what we get?

Despicable. Truly cruel.

"Where are we going, Blondie?" Machbeth's voice cuts through the awkward silence and I silently thank him, I didn't wanna talk.

"Well, Macbeat we are going to my favorite clothes shop. They have the cutest things and I'll enjoy getting you guys dressed up like my dolls!" The chick squeals excitedly and I smirk as she jumps up and down and her tits jiggle. If we weren't her prisoners I would totally bang her, then leave her ass in the morning and never see her again.

"It's Macbeth, dumbass." Midnight snarks off, a snarl curling his lips. I've been reading his mind this whole time and I didn't miss the subtle glances at her behind as it sways, hypnotizing us both. He's been thinking of bending her over one of these shop tables and showing the town just who one of their so called heroes bow down to.

"Stop staring at my ass and shut up, please." Lucy says and Macbeth is probably blushing under all that makeup. "You too, Erik. It's not very gentlemanly of you." I just looks away, ignoring the slight flush to my cheeks at being caught so easily. Though, I can't help when my predator instincts sink in, smelling the prey. It denying me the right to devour it, and I smile. I looks over at Macbeth and he smirks, thinking the same thing.

Maybe this year won't be so bad. Maybe, just maybe, it'll be even better than I thought.

Lucy

I stop in front of the store, smiling widely as I look at the beautiful sign with it's name on it.

'Kookie's Clothing Booth.'

I notice the two men behind me stop and stare, obviously not looking forward to this seeing as they're men and they don't care about clothes as much as I do. Oh well, fuck them both.

Metaphorically and... Maybe literally. I can't deny that these two men are handsome, Machbeth's piercing eyes and Erik's scar are a major turn on and don't get me started on how their muscles bunch everytime they move. It's really se-nope. No. I cannot be thinking like this! It's not right and they're terrible people who almost killed my friends. And almost damaged the whole world.

"You two can go ahead and pick out a few outfits." I say as I walk in with them, looking at all the nice colors of dresses and the silks, velvets and beautiful decorations in the women's area. Erik and Macbeth grumble but allow me to pull them into the men's section, taking in the darker colors and the rougher material.

"We don't even wanna be here, Princess. Can we leave?" Macbeth groans and dramatically leans on a clothes rack. It falls, and I gasp, reaching to grab it but I end up going down with it. I fall on my face, the clothes all strewn around me. I grunt and struggle getting up.

I feel a pair of arms manhandle me into standing and a warm breathe brushes my ear.

"Maybe... We should go home, eh? What do you think, Macbeth?" Erik is holding my arms tight and I struggle against him.

"I think that's a brilliant idea. Let's get going." My world turns around as I'm thrown on his shoulder and the both walk off. Not giving me a choice to leave.

The warm arms encircling my thighs and the hand on my buttcheek causes me to turn red and a the heat goes straight to my core.

This is bad.


End file.
